


Budd - NSFW Alphabet

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Saucy Sidewinder [1]
Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Relationships: Budd (Kill Bill)/Reader, Budd (Kill Bill)/You
Series: Saucy Sidewinder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727014
Kudos: 4





	Budd - NSFW Alphabet

**a = aftercare** _(what they’re like after sex)_

very caring, i think-- budd may be an ex-assassin but he has a warm soul. whether he’s tired or not he won’t hesitate to fetch you anything you need, pepper you with kisses or trail his fingertips over your skin. yea hes big on aftercare

**b = body part** _(their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)_

maybe his torso/chest area?? to say he’s 47, budd’s body isn’t so shabby, which is something he actually likes. as for his girl, he’s a tits guy but also he has a thing for hands!!! if u have small hands he especially loves that, but yeah he just really likes kissing hands & holding hands & such. not really a fetish lol just something he really likes it’s cute

**c = cum** _(anything to do with cum, basically)_

he LOVES marking his girl with his cum and finishing inside of her. budd likes to get dirty, that’s no secret

**d = dirty secret** _(pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)_

one night at the my oh my strip club when he was bouncing, a young lady offered him a blowjob if he’d let her in (she forgot her ID). needless to say he accepted that offer

**e = experience** _(how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)_

this guy knows exactly what he’s doing. he’s had plenty of dirty sex with strangers, meaningful sex with ladies he’s cared for over the years, hate sex with partners. he’s very experienced

**f = favourite position** _(this goes without saying)_

cowgirl/reverse cowgirl. for obvious reasons (yee YEE) no but he actually really enjoys missionary

**g = goofy** _(are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)_

kind of inbetween tbh. he’s not too serious, he gets really into it ofc but he likes to have a chuckle & share a smile with his lady. unless it’s rough or he’s humiliating you etc

**h = hair** _(how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)_

budd doesn’t really care about grooming down there. yea the carpet matches the drapes, it’s not out of control like he’ll trim sometimes but yeah he doesn’t really give two fucks. it’s not that hairy to begin with anyways

**i = intimacy** _(how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)_

tbh budd is pretty romantic!!!! he has a gentle soul (despite all the shit that he did, he _is_ remorseful) and however much he spits, slaps & spanks you, he makes up for it with kisses & humming what a pretty girl you are

**j = jack off** _(masturbation headcanon)_

since his sex drive isn’t too high, he doesn’t jack off that often but he does enjoy himself when the time comes. i’m not saying he jerks himself once a fortnight but he doesn’t feel the need to do it everyday that’s all 

**k = kink** _(one or more of their kinks)_

like i mentioned earlier: slapping, spitting & spanking!! budd loves to humiliate his girl. he likes the feeling of control. he also loves belting, grabbing, being called Daddy & humiliating you in public

**l = location** _(favourite places to do the do)_

on the couch in his trailer, bathroom cubicles, in his truck

**m = motivation** _(what turns them on, gets them going)_

if you’re being bratty (especially in public) and he scolds/humiliates you, it really does get him going. he also likes when his girl wears skimpy or tight clothes

**n = no** _(something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)_

i don’t think he’d be up for a threesome or anything more than that. when it’s sexy time he likes it to be one-on-one

**o = oral** _(preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)_

he likes receiving, likes a blowy from his sexy lil girl. but he’ll sometimes reward you with head, and he’s damn good at it. like he’s not like _‘ok lets get this over with’_ he’s like ok imma make this bitch not able to WALK

**p = pace** _(are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)_

depends. sex with budd will always have some element of roughness bc that’s just how he is, but the buildup to the actual sex will determine whether he’s fast or sensual. he likes to pound that bussy tho, prefers it fast & rough

**q = quickie** _(their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)_

ALL THE TIMEEEEEE he fuckin loves it. especially if you’re getting it on in public/semi-public, he’ll drag you to one side or into the nearest bathroom stall or wherever the fuck he can so you can have a quickie. he especially likes fucking you up against a wall in grotty restrooms

**r = risk** _(are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)_

i mean the last thing budd needs is a child to go along with his broke ass, alcoholism and assassin past so i feel he’d prefer to be safe but definitely he enjoys unsafe sex cause he feels its dirtier and boy is this guy dirty HOOOO

**s = stamina** _(how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)_

i mean he’s 47 so not too long but that’s just how it be but performance > time amirite ladies??

**t = toys** _(do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)_

he’s not that bothered about toys like he’s got his fingers, his wang and his tongue lol but he’d be open to teasing his lady with a vibrator especially in public. i feel like he’d enjoy controlling vibrations cause then he could see you get all worked up & flustered

**u = unfair** _(how much they like to tease)_

oh bitch this guy LOVES to tease you can just tell by his face

**v = volume** _(how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)_

we all love michael madsen’s gruff voice god its one of my reasons to not kill myself asdlkdja this man i swear. grunts and groans and moans that come right from his throat do u get me????? he is so sexy it should be ILLEGAL

**w = wild card** _(a random headcanon for the character)_

he likes to give cheek kisses while he’s fucking you it’s so gentle for him its cute right like he’ll slow down for a moment so he can lean over and kiss ur cheek im---- <33333333

**x = x-ray** _(let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)_

nice big dicc :-)

**y = yearning** _(how high is their sex drive?)_

i feel like he can take or leave sex but his sex drive is pretty fcking high

**z = zzz** _(how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)_

depends what time of day it is but i feel like budd wouldn’t fall asleep straight after sex. he’d stick on the tv or have a Drink™ or smth and sling his arm around you just enjoy the atmosphere n stuff yano?


End file.
